Staking a claim
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Set right after Giving in. Cid never realized just how jealous seeing his love with Cloud and Sephiroth would make him. Part 3 in the Dream series.


For sephcounttheways.

Alright so this is a Christmas Present for my friend sephcounttheways. My dear I hope you enjoy this. I had to make a few guesses with this as you wanted to be surprised. Merry Christmas, enjoy. You can also follow me on Tumblr

"As hot as that was to watch you suck blondie off, it will never happen again." Cid growled in a rough voice that Vincent seldom got to hear. Pushing the brunette down onto their bed once back on the Highwind. He and Vincent had left Sephiroth and Cloud asleep back at the hotel they had all met up at. Now back on the Highwind, Cid found himself unable to reign in the jealousy that was flaring in him. Seeing his lover on his knees for and in front of another man, or rather two as such had been the situation, was rousing a side of him that was usually kept in the dark.

"Are you actually jealous? You had to convince me to be with them in the first place if I recall correctly." Vincent murmured, crimson eyes watching every move of the blonde closely. This encounter was going to end one of two ways and he knew which one he was hoping for. It was extremely rare for his blue eyed lover to become jealous, the last time it had happened, Vincent had not been able to walk right for a week.

"Regardless of who convinced who to do what and with who. It is still not happening again. Your mine Vincent." Cid snapped, straddling his prone lover. Hands moving quickly to the straps and buckles holding his lovers top and cloak together.

"I have seen no marks proclaiming your ownership over me." Vincent said as calmly as he could. Though he could feel the low burn of arousal and excitement settling deep in his gut, he refused to let it show yet. He was curious as to how far Cid was going to take this tonight.

"I should tattoo my name across that gorgeous ass of yours. Lean up and get rid of the damn top. Leave the claw alone." Cid ordered, though made no move to get off the other man. Vincent did as asked, his lower body held in place as he quickly worked off his shirt and cloak, pushing them off to the side before laying himself back once more. Less than a second later he found his wrist pinned above his head. Cid's face only inches away from his own, the heavier male pressing his slender body hard into the mattress below.

Transferring his grip to to hold both wrists in one hand, while being mindful of that wickedly sharp claw, Cid used his free hand to remove the red silk cloth twisted into and around Vincent's hair.

Holding the scrap of cloth up, Cid smirked, his white teeth flashing in the dim light of the airship cabin.

"I think it is high time I teach that smart mouth of yours a lesson. Do not move your arms from there." Cid purred. Voice husky and promising.

Vincent didn't even try to stop the shiver that went through him at those words. Cid had always been a very gentle and considerate lover with him. The few times rough play was ever invited into their bedroom fun was if Chaos made an appearance and bent Cid over the nearest flat surface. This though... he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of this... hadn't wanted it.

Cid ignored the slight trembling of his lover for the time. If Vincent wanted to stop him they both knew it would take very little effort on his part.

Sliding callous roughened fingers into soft black locks, Cid pulled the others head up before wrapping the crimson cloth around to cover and hide those glittering eyes from his own sight. Sitting back up the blond quickly removed his goggles and t-shirt, tossing them quickly to the floor and forgetting about them. His thoughts turning instead on where to start with his beautiful lover.

"Cid?" Vincent questioned softly, after several moments of silence and inactivity. He was desperately hoping that the blond was not changing his mind about this.

"Hush. I am simply enjoying the view. Your right, you wear no marks of mine. I think it is time I changed that, don't you?" Cid whispered, bringing his right hand up to cup the other males chin. His thumb dragging across soft, parted lips, delighted at the sudden gasp his words brought.

Releasing his hold on his lover's chin, he gently dragged his hand down. Fingertips trailing along the unblemished skin of Vincent's throat.

His nails pressing hard on the collar bone and leaving bright red welts behind all the way down to the brunette's sternum. A low breathy moan escaping from the heady mix of pain and pleasure the touch brought.

Leaning over the prone form once more, Cid placed his mouth over the fluttering pulse in Vincent's neck. The reaction he received was much more than he was expecting. The brunette whimpered softly and tilted his head to the side, allowing Cid that much more access to the sensitive area. His body trembling uncontrollably.

"You really want this don't you. You want me to mark you, to claim you." Cid murmured more to himself, against damp skin.

"Yesss..." Vincent almost hissed. He wasn't going to deny it, not when he was so damn close to getting what he wanted from his lover.

Cid's only response to that was to slide his hands up to grip at Vincent's forearms. Pressing long slender limbs harder into the bedding. Seconds later a drawn out wail rang out in the room as Cid sunk his teeth into the soft, vulnerable flesh between neck and shoulder. The blond holding tight as the brunette thrashed and cursed loudly. Pressed tight together from bare chest to clothed groin and creating a delicious friction between them.

After only a short time, Cid released the abused flesh from his mouth, uncaring of the blood staining his lips. Looking down at the gasping man beneath him Cid felt a wave of lust slam into him so hard he would have fallen to his knees, had he not already been on them.

Crimson lips a bright slash across a pale face that matched the flush staining those amazing cheek bones. Red eyes where hidden from him, and the soft mass of inky black hair spread around him on the white sheets gave the slender man a strong look of vulnerability . His chest heaving as he tried to drag air into his lungs. Several drops of blood sliding down from the jagged crescent shaped wound he now wore.

"More..." Vincent pleaded in a strained whisper.

Blue eyes burned as Cid leaned down once more and placed his lips next to Vincent's ear.

"All that you can take then." Cid swore before he went about seeing just how much that was.


End file.
